


My Knight In Shining Armor

by PowerOverDrive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive
Summary: Riley moved on from Lucas a long time ago and recently started to date Charlie. But when Riley doesn't feel any affection for Charlie and tries to leave she only gets bruises and scars instead. Who's going to be her knight in shining armor to save her from this mess?
Relationships: Charlie Gardner/Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus





	1. No Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written years prior, it's not very good or long. It's simply being posted for conventional purposes.

I'm with Charlie on a date and I plan on finally breaking up with him, but he'll be very close friend to me.

"Charlie I have something to tell you," I say.

"What is it?" he asks, I put my hand over his because I feel bad.

"I'm breaking up with you, and it has nothing to do with you it's because of me," I say, which is true, Charlie's a nice guy but I don't think of him as a boyfriend.

"No," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"You're not breaking up with me," he demands.

"I don't think you understand-" he cuts me off and punches me in my eye.

"No, I don't think you understand, you're not breaking up with me!" He yells. 

"But Charlie-" he tightens his grip on my hand and it feels like if he tightens it harder he'll break my hand.

"Shut up!" he yells. I start to cry but he puts his hand over my mouth, "Now go home and if you'll tell someone what happened, I'm gonna make you wish you didn't," I nod and he let's go of me and I run out of park.

When I get home I make sure I avoid my mom and dad so I lock my bedroom door and sit in my bed and cry, and I eventually cry myself to sleep. I can't believe what just happened.


	2. Questions

I walk into school and hope there aren't a lot of questions about my black eye, especially from Farkle, he's very protective.

"Hey guys," I say greeting Lucas, Maya, Zay, and Farkle.

"Riley what happened to your eye?" Maya asks.

"Oh I just bumped into the front door, no worries," I say, they nod and the bell rings and they all leave except for Farkle. He was kinda just staring at me suspiciously. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I need to talk to you after school," he says, oh boy.

It's after school and Farkle came home with me and talked to me the second my bedroom door closed.

"Riley what happened to your eye," he asks.

"I told you I bumped into the door," I say.

"How long have we known each other?" he asks.

"What?" I ask.

"How long have we known each other?" he repeats.

"I don't know that was a long time ago Farkle," I say.

"Riley," he walks toward me and his face is less than 5 inches away from mine. "How long have we known each other?"

"Since we were in the first grade," I answer. He takes a step back and asks another question.

"So by now I know when you're lying, right?" he asks.

"I guess so," I say.

"Good that means you're lying to me." he says.

"Farkle I'm not lying to you," I say.

"Riley, what happened to your eye?" he repeats.

"The door hit me," I say.

"You're gonna play that game?" he asks. "Okay, every time you lie to me, I'm gonna kiss you on your cheek which means that you're probably gonna lie to Charlie."

"Oh please I highly doubt you're gonna that far-" he cuts me off and kisses me on the cheek.

"Your eye?" he asks.

"Door," I say. He kisses me again and I decide to play along with this game.

"Eye?"

"Door," another kiss. We kept doing this for at least ten minutes.

"If you don't tell me what happened to your eye I gonna kiss you on your mouth," he says.

"Oh please you're not gonna do that," I say. He raises his eyebrows and leans in but I don't have a choice at this point. "Okay, okay you win,"

"Good now what happened?" he asks.

"Door," I say, he pulls me in and kisses me his kisses are a lot more pleasant than Charlie's. He let's go and says he's not afraid to do it again.

"Okay stop Charlie punched me in my eye!" I yell good thing no one else was home.

"HE WHAT!" He yells.

"He hit me because he didn't want me to break up with him," I say.

"Once I get my hands on him!" Farkle yells.

"No Farkle you can't confront him and you can't tell anyone about this," I say.

"But Riley you're hurt and you're going to continue to get hurt if you don't do something" he argues.

"Look it's probably just a one day thing I'm sure Charlie is back to normal okay?" I ask.

"Okay," he answers.


	3. Scars and Bruises

Boy was I wrong. I've been doing this with Charlie for a few weeks and the abuse hasn't gone away. And the worst part was today, I wasn't ready but Charlie was, he raped me. I was crying in my bed until.

"Hey Riley" Farkle says climbing through the window.

"Oh hey Farkle, what're you doing here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see how your date went" he answers. I shouldn't be surprised every time I go on a date with Charlie, Farkle checks on me after the date to see if he had done anything to me. But after the first time Charlie I lied to Farkle about him stopping the abuse. I didn't need Farkle being worried about me. "Why are you crying? DID HE HURT YOU?!" He asks.

"What? No of course not." I say.

"Good," he bends down and hugs me but I winced in pain and Farkle takes a step back. "He hurt you didn't he?"

"No" I lie.

"Don't lie to me Riley" he says.

"You want the truth?" I ask. He nods and I stand up and take off my shirt just me, my bra, Farkle, and my scars.

His finger trails around the scars and his eyes fill with sadness and rage. "He never stopped did he?"

"No, it's been getting worse everyday" I say.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asks.

"I didn't want you to worry" I say.

"How are you even comfortable with showing this to me?" He asks.

"Because Charlie was the first boy to see me shirtless, so I don't really care anymore" I say putting my shirt back on.

"After all he's done you let him see you shirtless!" He yells. My eyes tear up and I decide to tell him.

"That's the worst part Farkle, I didn't let him. He forced me to have sex with him" he's speechless and he just pulls me into a hug and I cry hysterically into his chest. And I can feel his tears slowly drop on the top of my head. "I should've done something about this but I thought it would go away"

"I'm so sorry Riley." He says. "Don't worry I know this'll all go away sooner than you think."


	4. Threats

I'm next to Farkle and my locker and we're about to head to our next class until I forgot my book in my last class so I leave Farkle in search for my book that is until the bell rings. I decide to put the book on hold and go back and what I'm noticing is no one is in the hall except for Charlie and Farkle oh boy. I hide behind the lockers and watch what's going on.

NOW TOLD FROM FARKLE'S POV:

The bell rings and I ask Charlie to stay behind because I need to talk to him about something. The second I see everyone is gone I push Charlie up against the lockers.  
"You have 5 seconds to tell me everything you've done to Riley before I beat the crap out of you!" I yell.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't act stupid she told me the way treat her and how you raped her" I say.

"She told you! That stupid bit-" I put my hand on his throat and he shuts up.

"You listen to me, if it was any other girl I would just kick your ass, but I'm fucking insane for Riley. I could easily beat you to death and walk away with no remorse whatsoever. You gotta realize that when you hurt Riley you're gonna get phycopath to come after you," I say. He raises his fist like he was gonna hit me, not a chance. "You're gonna hit Me?" I ask I tighten my grip on his neck and his face turns a little red. "I'd like to see you fucking try"  
He lowers his hand and his face is getting redder and redder. "So you listen to me if you even dare to look in her direction again I'm gonna make you wish there was no Riley Mathews. Got it?" He nods and I let go of him and his face turns back to normal and he's catching his breath. "Get out of my face you make me sick" he runs away and I pick up my backpack and go look for Riley.

NOW BACK TO RILEY'S POV

After watching what just happened I go to Farkle myself, I go straight to him and pull him by his collar forward. I look at him dead in the eye and then do what I've been craving to do. I kiss him and he kisses me back. I let go of him and I smile.

"I think you might be the sweetest but scariest person I've ever met" we smile and kiss again then are foreheads pressed up against each other's.

"I love you Riley"

"I love you too Farkle."

The End


	5. Thank You Note

Thank you, you have reached the end of the story and I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read this piece.

Use the page for any last thoughts, suggestions, ideas, or questions. I will from now on being using this page to communicate with you all.

To further spread my work and account, and to also accommodate some of you, this story is available on Fanfiction.net, Tumblr, and Wattpad.

Feel free to read any of my other stories on this account, I tend to write a lot about different things that I really like, that I hope you like too. Thank you for support and time. Love you!

Follow my social media:

Insta: @poweroverdrive

Twitter: @poweroverdrive_

Tumblr: @poweroverdrive

Wattpad: @poweroverdrive

Fanfiction.net: @poweroverdrive


End file.
